


Echoes Smuttakes

by JaegerBombs



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Formalwear, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Suspension, Switching, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, ass worship, distracted sex, some days i don't have anything picked out yet!, will possibly add or take some as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: A series of smutty canonverse one shots inspired by the list for Kinktober 2018A/N: Fic takes place in the setting of my canonverse story, Echoes.





	1. Deepthroat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to participate in kinktober this year. To try and help keep me pumped up and motivated for my canonverse fic, [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739857/chapters/36598218), I've decided to use this opportunity to write about some of Eren and Levi's adventurous sexcapades within that particular version of canon that I'm writing up. 
> 
> Please note there is no clear timeline and that I'm mainly just here to fulfill the prompts. Some chapters might take place early on in their relationship while some may take place much later down the road. It all depends on the prompt. I also may not be able to update every day and might fall behind, but I still intend on ending this with 31 chapters of pure, unadulterated porn. 
> 
> Please note that this series will have heavy manga spoilers and potential spoilery ideas for the fic it's all based on.
> 
> (Also if anyone is wondering, the 2nd chapter is currently in the beta'ing phase!)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at my main, [erensjaegerbombs](http://erensjaegerbombs.tumblr.com) or my writing sideblog, [theackrmen](http://theackrmen.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **A/N (Nov. 2):** Since October is over and I've failed to keep up with Kinktober, I have renamed the fic. I will still proceed with inspiration from the prompt list of kinktober for these one shots, but will be updating on a schedule that I can manage better. October wound up getting a little crazy for me!

“Levi,” Eren said quietly, closing the door behind him as he entered his captain’s office, “you seem a bit off this morning.”

“Under a bit of pressure today,” Levi replied, arms crossed as he looked out the window. “Lady Kiyomi will be heading back to Hizuru in a few days and there’s a lot that still needs to be done to make our arrangement official.”

Eren’s stomach sank. After their meeting with Hizuru, he didn’t have a good feeling about Lady Kiyomi. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing her again - that is, assuming he was even allowed to go this time. Yelena would probably be there again as the mediator.

He took note of the paperwork sitting on Levi’s desk and the freshly inked pen he was using to write on it with. “Anything I can help with?” But Levi just shook his head in response. Eren looked around the room for moment, unsure if he should stay or let Levi get back to work. “I can go if you need the space for now.”

“Stay,” Levi said as he finally locked eyes with Eren. “I wouldn’t mind your company for a bit.”

“Okay,” Eren replied. “Do you want me to go grab you some tea or something?”

“I already had some.”

“Alright,” Eren said as he took a seat on the couch sitting across the room. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not at the moment,” Levi said as he grabbed his quill pen and got back to writing. “This shouldn’t take me too much longer.”

“Sure,” said Eren as he looked out the window toward the barracks’ courtyard.

The two of them sat in relative silence for a while. Eren growing more and more bored as he sat in the room with nothing to do. But still, if Levi wanted him there then he would stay. He shifted his attention from looking out the window and then back to his lover occasionally, taking note of how cute his face was when he was deep in concentration. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that they were actually together, even if he couldn’t openly shout it from the rooftops. Levi was his.

Suddenly he caught Levi looking at him, a faint smirk on the man's lips. “Is watching me write some letters fun for you? You're smiling like an idiot.”

 _I love you_ , Eren thought, although he wouldn't say it out loud. “Just thinking,” he said, burying the thought back into the dark crevice of his mind where it belonged. He brushed his long bangs away from his face, revealing a light blush on his cheeks, and looked back out the window in an attempt to distract himself. “You should keep focusing on your work.”

“Sorry, Eren,” Levi said. “I’ll be done soon. We can do whatever you want after that.”

“Sure.” Eren started to muse on that statement, wondering why it was he even went into Levi’s office to begin with Of course, he wanted to spend time with Levi, but he knew it was going to have to wait until later anyway. He could be spending time working out with Mikasa or practicing at the gun range with Armin. He supposed being in Levi’s presence is just what tickled his fancy the most at the moment.

Of course, laying snuggled up in bed sounded nice, but it was still too early in the day for that. Maybe a massage? Levi deserved one with the stress he was dealing with. _What else is good for stress?_ Eren wondered.

And that’s when the darker thoughts hit him. Jacking off was a good stress reliever. Maybe Eren could do that for Levi. Then again, there was that amazing blowjob Levi had given him the other day, and Eren had wondered if he could repeat the same kind of things that Levi did. He knew he still had lots of room for improvement but Levi’s been patient with him about it. Maybe…

He looked over Levi’s desk. It rested low enough in the front that if anyone walked in, they wouldn’t be able to see anything underneath it. He could definitely get away with a few things under there if he wanted.

He didn’t contemplate it any further before getting up and walking over to his captain. “Hey,” he murmured as he bent down to give him a soft kiss on the lips, a hand resting behind Levi’s neck. Levi turned his head up enough to reciprocate.

“Hey,” Levi repeated softly, giving Eren his full attention.

Eren worried his bottom lip for a moment, suppressing a smile as the thought of what he was about to offer finally hit him. “I want to take care of you.”

Levi quirked a brow. “Take care of me?”

“Yeah, I…” Eren trailed off, his eyes flicking down to Levi’s crotch and back up to his face again. “I want to make you feel good… Can I?”

Levi let out a heavy breath, pupils dilating, indicating an interest in the proposition. “Just let me wrap this up and we can go to my private quarters, okay?”

“No,” Eren asserted. “Here. You can keep doing your work.”

“Not a good idea,” Levi said. “Anyone could walk in.”

“Your desk touches the floor. No one would see anything.”

Levi paused, looking down beneath his desk and back up at Eren who was back to biting at his bottom lip again.

“Can I?” Eren asked again, pouting ever so slightly for added effect. “I really want to do it for you, Levi.”  

Levi looked at the door, back under the desk again and then met Eren’s eyes once more. “Okay. Do it. But don’t get any funny ideas if someone walks in, got it?”

Eren let out a playful laugh without promising Levi anything. He moved in to kiss Levi once again, holding his head between both of his hands. “I’m gonna take good care of you, Levi,” he said, low and sultry as he bent down to his knees and positioned himself under the desk. “Gonna make you feel so damn good.”

“You’re starting to get better at this,” Levi said, watching as Eren worked to undo his belt and pants. “A couple months ago it was hard to even get you to talk to me like that.”

“Get back to work, Captain,” Eren demanded as he pulled Levi’s hardening cock out of his pants. “Let your subordinate take care of the hard stuff, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Levi breathed through gritted teeth as Eren licked up the shaft and gently tugged at his foreskin. “Who gave you the right to talk like that to me?”

Eren let out a soft chuckle before taking Levi completely into his mouth. He started slow, relishing in the sound of Levi trying to hold back a long moan. Levi whispered Eren’s name as he ran fingers through his hair, encouraging Eren to pick up the pace. Eren moaned around Levi’s cock, bobbing his head up and down as he palmed at Levi’s balls through the fabric of his pants. “Am I getting better at this too?” he asked as he pulled away, jacking Levi off briefly while he let his face rest for a moment.

“Much better…” Levi breathlessly said. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna try something,” Eren warned, looking up to lock eyes with his lover, taking note of the anticipation worn all over his face.

He focused his attention back onto Levi’s dick, licking his lips quick before opening his mouth to take him in again. Instead of bobbing, however, Eren went slow, trying to get Levi’s length in his mouth as far as he could handle.

“Eren… Oh, fuck!” he heard Levi moan as he felt the length of his cock start to penetrate his throat. It was uncomfortable, his gag reflex was fighting against him and tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but he stayed like that as long as he could before pulling Levi back out again. He coughed, trying to recover from choking himself. “Don’t push yourself,” Levi said.

Eren looked up to find that Levi was a total, flustered mess. Cheeks beat red, heavy lidded eyes, parted lips; he was beautiful like this, and Eren wanted more of it. “That felt good, huh?” he asked, smirking up at Levi. “Want me to do it again?”

Levi paused for a moment, carding his fingers through Eren’s hair before giving it a gentle tug. “Yes… please.”

 _Fuck, I love you_ , Eren thought as he took Levi back into his mouth again. This time he kept his eyes locked on Levi’s as he took his cock in deep again. He moved down slowly, moaning around it, watching as Levi’s face contorted in the pleasure he was feeling. Eren relished in the way Levi was gripping his hair like he would die if he let go.

“Stay there,” Levi demanded, practically growling, holding Eren’s head in place for a few moments before pulling him off. It was more uncomfortable than the first time, and Eren found himself actually gasping for breath this time. But the look on Levi’s face was worth it. He was so undone, so vulnerable, so… _cute_.

Eren wanted to try to get him all the way in. Just one more time. He inhaled sharply before moving down on Levi’s cock again, letting it fill his mouth up once more. He felt the pressure in his throat and he fought it, forcing himself to go down further and further until his nose finally met with the coarse hair at the base. His eyes were welled up with tears, his gag reflex pushed to its limit. He didn’t stay there for long, pulling off after only a couple of seconds and coughing again.

“How’s that?” he asked, voice raspy from gagging.

“Good,” Levi said, brushing his thumb against Eren’s cheek. “So fucking good. But just focus on getting me off now, okay?”

“Alright,” Eren said with a nod before taking Levi back in. He looked up at him as he worked his cock, cheeks filling and hollowing as he moaned around the length. He watched as Levi threw his head back, gripping tight at Eren’s hair again to let him know he was getting close.

“Don’t stop… I’m almost there… fuck…” Levi said, breathing hard as he lost himself to the throes of pleasure. This was all still so new to Eren, and he absolutely loved the way Levi looked when he became so vulnerable and undone in front of him. It was a side of Levi that belonged solely to him. No one else was allowed to see this.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ It was the only thing Eren could think about in the moment as he watched Levi come totally apart.

“Eren, I’m…!!” Levi cried as he finally came. Eren swallowed as the spurts of come shot out inside of his mouth. He was still trying to get used to the bitter, musky taste of it and wasn’t sure if he found it pleasent or not. But it was part of Levi, so he loved it anyway.

He pulled away when Levi was done, smiling up at him before giving his cock a few more gentle kisses. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Levi said softly as he was still trying to catch his breath. “Let me finish this paperwork so I can return the favor.”

“No one even walked in,” Eren pouted. “I could have had some fun with that, you know?”

“You little shit,” Levi chuckled. “You were hoping that would happen, weren’t you?”

“I wasn’t,” Eren laughed. “But it still could have been fun.” He paused for a moment as he planted more light kisses to Levi’s soft cock. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, you did. Thank you,” Levi said as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a key. “Here, go ahead of me to the quarters. I want you ready for me to take you apart when I get in there. I’ll show you how good deepthroating can really feel.”

Eren stood back up and grabbed the key from Levi, smiling down at him adoringly. “Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of kinktober: Ass worship & begging

“Turn around.”

Levi watched as Eren obediently flipped himself over so that he was laying on his stomach, naked and bare before him. He appreciated the glow of Eren’s tan skin against the sunset lighting filtering in through the window, taking in every dip and curve of his body. Eren was beautiful, and Levi was lucky.

"Are you gonna fuck me?” Eren asked breathlessly, raising his ass just slightly, inviting.

“Mm,” Levi hummed, running his hands up Eren’s thighs, inching their way toward his ass. “Not yet,” he said, squeezing a cheek before kneading at it gently.

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” Eren said impatiently. “I want it so bad, Levi.”

Levi met Eren’s restlessness with a gentle smack against his ass. “And you’ve endured,” he said. “I want to take it slow tonight.” He bent over, kissing down softly against Eren’s spine as he caressed the soft cheeks of his ass.

He took in the sound of Eren’s gentle hums and sighs as he kissed down to his ass, appreciating the reaction he was getting. “Good?” he asked, planting another kiss to the top of the crevice.

“Feels nice,” Eren said. “Not as nice as your cock, though.”

“That eager to get fucked, huh?” Levi chuckled before resuming his ministrations, planting kisses all over Eren’s bottom. “Guess you’ll just have to beg for it,” he said before giving a playful nip.

“That’s so unfair, I--” Eren started to protest, cutting off as soon as Levi started rubbing a thumb against his opening. “Mmm,” Eren hummed, happy with the attention.

“Such a nice ass,” Levi murmured, pulling his thumb back and replacing it with his face. He spread Eren’s cheek’s open, kissing along the outer sides of the crevice before teasing Eren’s hole with a single lick.

Eren sucked in a sharp breath. “Levi, fuck…” He arched his back, raising his ass slightly higher. “Please…”

Levi felt his cock twitch at the sound of Eren’s pleading, a bead of precum leaking from the tip and sliding down. He wanted to fuck Eren - he wanted to so bad - but the tease was too fun to pass up. Gently, he traced his fingers down to Eren’s perineum, massaging it as he went back to kissing all over Eren’s asscheeks. “So perfect,” he whispered, lips hot against Eren’s flesh.

“Levi, don’t make me beg anymore,” Eren said, this time opting to wiggle his hips instead of simply push himself up some more. But Levi ignored his request. He moved his hands to Eren’s hips, forcing him to stay in place, and buried his face once again in Eren’s ass. He kissed and lapped at Eren’s hole, pulling back to pay more attention again to the outer cheeks. His own erection was aching, signaling a desperate need for release, and Eren’s words only continued to make it worse. “Please, Levi,” he moaned out. “I can’t take it anymore. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me. Please, I feel like I’m gonna die without it.”

“Oh,” Levi said, practically growling at Eren’s admission. “You like my dick that much?” He pushed Eren’s hips down, pinning him to the bed.

“I do,” Eren replied. “I love it and I need it. I need it inside of me, Levi. You’re driving me crazy, please…”  

Eren was practically whining at this point and Levi couldn’t resist any longer. He reached over to the nightstand where the oil was placed and grabbed it. Rather than coat his fingers with it, he instead opted to spread Eren open with one hand while he poured it between the crevice of his cheeks, letting it slide down the crack and around the hole. Eren gasped at the tease of the cool liquid pouring onto him.

“You ready?” Levi asked, straddling around Eren’s legs and positioning his cock against Eren’s asshole, teasing a bit as he pressed against it without pushing in.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Eren said in a rushed breath, trying to push back only to be denied as Levi pressed him down.

“Mmm, are you sure?” Levi hummed, amused at the effect he was having on Eren.

“I’m paying you back for this next time,” Eren mumbled, seemingly admitting defeat to Levi’s teasing. Having his fill of amusement, Levi finally slid inside. “Ohhh,” Eren moaned. “Fucking finally…”

Levi let out a groan at the relief of friction around his cock, but he wasn’t done teasing. He pulled out agonizingly slow until the tip fell out, and pushed back in equally as slow. He continued to knead at Eren’s ass, spreading the cheeks and letting go so he could watch how the skin bounced back around his cock.

“Levi,” Eren said impatiently. “Fucking move already, I can’t take this.”

“I am moving,” Levi said with a smirk, not changing his pace one bit.

“Please,” Eren begged, clenching his fists around his pillow in frustration. “I need you to fuck me hard. Need you to fill me up…”

Levi bit at his bottom lip, undeniably turned on by Eren’s desperate request. “Okay,” he complied before pulling back quickly only to thrust in hard. He picked up the pace instantly, pulling out and pounding back into Eren with vigor, clutching hard at Eren’s sides as he continued to pin his hips down to the bed.

“Yeah, there it is… Oh fuck…!” Eren cried out, gripping at his pillow even harder. And Levi knew that he was hitting that sweet spot because Eren couldn’t stay quiet even if he tried. He loved how expressive Eren was. He always did, but it was especially delicious in their moments of pleasure together. Every “oh yeah” and “fuck” that spat out of Eren’s mouth only spurred Levi to keep going as fast and hard as his stamina would allow. And thank Maria for his Ackerman genes because he’s not sure he could otherwise keep up with Eren’s needs.

“Levi!” Eren whined. “I’m gonna come… Turn me around or something, I’m gonna get it all over the sheets… Fuck I’m so close!”

“I don’t care about the sheets,” Levi growled, too lost in his pleasure to give a damn about the state of Eren’s bedsheets. Eren’s precum probably had them saturated already anyway. They’d deal with it later. “I’m not stopping now.”

He kept up the pace, slamming into Eren hard and fast until he finally came undone. They came together, crying out each others names and Levi filled Eren up, not stopping until he knew every last drop made it inside of that glorious asshole.

He bent down and rested his head against Eren’s sweaty back, breathing in hard as relief washed over his body. “Better?” he asked, kissing the small of Eren’s back.

“Much better,” Eren hummed, turning his head so he could try to look back at Levi. “Don’t be so cruel next time.”

“Why not? It paid off, didn’t it?” Levi asked as he pulled out, watching the mess that quickly followed. Disgusting. “Let me get something to clean you up with,” he said as he pushed himself up off the bed.

“Uh, Levi,” Eren said. “We have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Levi asked.

“These are the only bedsheets I have right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sensory deprivation

It was a cool, fall night. Levi was happy to find out that morning he would be Eren’s escort for a few days. It’d been a while since they got to spend time together and he missed him. 

Eren must have missed him too, because he moment they were finally alone together in Eren’s home he started ravaging him. Levi was quickly lifted up and pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around Eren’s torso as they kissed and nipped and played with each other’s tongues. 

“Fuck, I missed kissing you,” Eren said as he pulled away, catching his breath as arousal took him over. 

“Likewise,” Levi said, leaning in to press their lips together again.

Eren began to move beyond the lips, kissing at Levi’s cheek, then his jaw, then slowly started working down the neck. “You and your damn cravat. It always gets in the way,” he said playfully as he pulled back again. 

He set Levi back down onto the floor and towered over him. Levi still couldn’t believe how tall Eren was getting. And he still had time to grow. But Levi loved it. 

“Why do you wear this thing anyway?” Eren asked as he started to unfasten it. The feeling of the cloth sliding against Levi’s skin was soothing. 

“It’s fashionable,” Levi replied, almost feeling defensive about Eren questioning it. 

“And you care about that?” Eren asked as he fully removed the neckwear. 

Levi replied with a hum, neither confirming nor denying whether he actually cared. Eren just looked at him and smiled, as if he understood. Although the smile became more of a smirk rather quickly and it only took a few seconds before Levi’s eyes were covered by the cloth. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, smirking back at Eren. 

“Thought we could try something new,” Eren said, pulling the cravat back and away from Levi’s eyes. “Might be exciting.” 

“Yeah?” Levi chuckled. “You’re gonna cover my eyes and do what?” 

“Tie your hands,” Eren answered. 

Levi’s cock twitched at the suggestion, bringing to his attention his own arousal. Whatever Eren was planning, he was on board with it. 

They fumbled their way toward the bedroom, losing clothes along the way, before tumbling down onto Eren’s mattress. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Eren said confidently. 

“We’ll see,” Levi challenged, although there was no bite to it. He knew better. The more they shared moments like these, the better Eren got at it. Even the first time they went all the way, Levi had to admit it left him breathless. Eren’s passion and eagerness translated well in the bedroom.

After some more awkward fumbling, Eren managed to bind Levi’s hands with a shirt and covered his eyes back up with the cravat. Levi had to admit not being able to see anything Eren was doing was exciting. That he couldn’t do much with his hands only added to the thrill. He was at Eren’s mercy, and it was sexy as hell. 

He bit at his bottom lip as he felt Eren trace gentle kisses along his neck, down to his collarbones, his chest, and even further until he was just inches above his cock. “Turned on? You’re leaking everywhere,” he heard Eren chuckle. Levi always wondered if Eren realized the effect talking like that had on him. The words always came out so naturally. 

“You’re probably more--ahhhh” Levi was cut off as he felt Eren’s tongue glide up his shaft.

“So good,” Eren whispered. He traced light kisses back up he shaft before Levi felt the heat of his mouth engulf him.

Levi tried to move his hands only to remember that they were bound together, preventing him from doing anything. He wanted to touch Eren, to tug at his hair, push him down further onto his cock. It was both frustrating and arousing that he couldn’t do a damn thing. He tried bucking up into Eren’s mouth but he was pinned down, hands firm around his hip bones. 

Eren pulled off and Levi heard him messing with the lid to the cup of oil he had. He shuddered in anticipation for what was next to come. “You good for this?” Eren asked, massing Levi’s opening with the cool liquid on his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Levi breathed, already wanting more. 

Eren traced kisses all over Levi as he coaxed his opening open with his fingers. He moved in and out, adding a second and eventual third finger, telling Levi how good he was doing and how amazing he looked like this. It drove Levi crazy. 

Levi felt the weight on the bed shift and let out an “oh yeah” when he felt Eren lift his legs up, placing them over his shoulders. “You want it hard?” he asked as he pressed his cock up against Levi’s opening. 

“Give it all you got,” Levi challenged, trying to press himself down.

Eren pushed in slowly, filling Levi up. Levi let out a moan, trying to move his hands again only to be reminded that they were bound and useless. He wanted to touch Eren, wanted to let him know how good this feels. Not being able to see him only made the ache worse. He cried out Eren’s name as Eren started to move. He started slow, gentle, allowing Levi time to adjust to the intrusion after they’d been apart for a while. But it didn’t take long before Eren picked up the past, going faster and harder, gripping hard at Levi’s leg as he did so. 

“Levi!” he cried out, practically a whine. “It’s so good…” 

And it really was so, so good. Levi couldn’t help but let out a string of moans and hitched breaths, taking in the pleasure of Eren filling him up and smacking against him over and over. The angle was just right and Levi was taken over by pleasure as the right spot was assaulted over and over.  “Eren… Eren… Fuck, don’t stop!” 

He was so close, hands writhing against the cloth, desperate to do anything. He wondered what kind of face Eren was making right now. Was he getting lost in concentration as he often did? Smiling? Throwing his head back? The thought that Eren might be boring his eyes into Levi was enough to send chills down his spine. 

Levi felt Eren’s hand wrap around his cock, pumping him fast and hard in time with his thrusts. And with that Levi was done for. He came with a loud moan, come shooting out all over his stomach as he felt Eren shoot off inside of him. It felt so good, a huge relief washing over as they shared this moment together. They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the afterglow as the room was filled with no other noise than the two of them catching their breath together. 

Eren pulled out and lowered Levi’s legs. Levi felt the weight shift off of the bed and it wasn’t long before Eren pull the cravat up over his head. The room was dark, only dimly lit by the lanturn on Eren’s nightstand. Eren bent down to kiss him tenderly and Levi reciprocated. 

“Good?” Eren asked, pulling back from the kiss with a smile. 

“Good,” Levi agreed, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow. “But I’d like my hands back too so that I can hold you.” 

Eren untied his hands, grabbed a towel to clean the two of them off with and made his way into the bed where he threw the blanket over the both of them. “Missed you,” he murmured as he snuggled up against Levi’s chest. 

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren and started rubbing along Eren’s side with his free hand. “Missed you, too,” he said, giving Eren a soft kiss to the forehead. 


End file.
